gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Zero
''Mobile Suit Gundam Zero ''(Japanese: 機動戦士ガンダム〇 Hepburn: Kidō Senshi Gandamu Zero), also known as ''Gundam Zero, and G-O ''(G-〇), is a 202X Japanese mecha anime series and the XXnth installment in Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. Created and proposed by Shinji Wakamatsu, it a story set 300 years in the future. The story was also noted for its similarities with Kamen Rider and Tokusatsu series, with Kamen Rider Decade and Zi-O cited as heavy influences. Also, several characters from previous Gundam series also return to either aid or hinder the heroes. Character designs for the original characters were made by Mine Yoshizaki, with Shinji Wakamatsu directing and Toshiki Inoue penning the script. The catchphrase of the series is "Zero Hour Is Near!" (ゼロ・アワー が近い! Zero awā ga chikai!) The series is unveiled by Bandai in June 2, 202X, and began airing in MBS in September 3, 202X. Synopsis The story begins in 2321 AD, in an alternate timeline from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Multiple rifts from other Gundam universes are threatening this world, and with them hordes of warships and machines attack this universe. Task Force 501, a ad-hoc multinational task force was assigned to deal with the threat. An organization called the Zero Order is planning to merge the Gundam multiverses to one and launch Zero Hour "to usher a new era of peace"; Task Force 501 sees it as an excuse to rule over the world with the "Ultimate Gundam", an upgraded version of the Devil Gundam, as a god and king. However, opposing them is OP-05D, accused to be a Zero Order unit, and actually brainwashed both protagonistic and antagonistic factions from previous Gundam universes to stop 501. But it was revealed that OP-05D are themselves brainwashed to fight against 501, and the leadership is itself compromised. Characters Task Force 501 Takatei Ou Voiced by: Miyu Irino A pilot of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force. He was tasked by Task Force 501's leadership to pilot Gundam Zero. He was said to be plain-looking without his helmet or mask that he always wears and only talks when necessary; however he was said to be dreaded in combat, and with good reason. He was revealed to be son of a Gundam Pilot named Takeru Ou who previously killed in a previous "rift assault" against the so-called "Ultimate Gundam", and he inherited his father's skill. He also has unconscious knowledge of the other Gundam universes. To avert this destiny, he decides to fight with Task Force 501 until the end. Nate Nash Voiced by: Arthur Lounsbery An US Army sergeant from North Carolina and later a convenience store employee prior to being recruited to Task Force 501, his cheerful persona belies the fact that he considers quitting the military after a friendly fire incident in which he shot his own teammate's tank. He is the weapons expert of the team. Nate is straight-forward but very impulsive. He is the previous leader of the Task Force 501 team until he cedes it to the more experienced and more competent Zotov. Allistair McTavish Voiced by: Satoshi Hino A British Royal Navy lieutenant and a scion of a Scottish nobility, he was seconded into the British Intelligence Service and is the intelligence gatherer of the team. He wears protective shooting glasses and earmuffs. He is also the sniper of the team. He has a manipulative streak and never shies from suggesting his teammates to perform suicide missions. However, he was discovered by the OPFORs but Takatei saved him, earning his trust. Fang Youming Voiced by: Ayumu Murase A young Chinese meat-bun baker who is also a People's Liberation Marine sapper. Also skilled in martial arts, he as a baker is the chef of the team by default and also uses that skill to create bombs. He refers to Takatei as "aniki" or older brother, but is known to have a maniacal side, such as how he betray his own army of conspiracy theorists by killing them with flame-throwers. Pyotr Zotov Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita Nearly bald and wearing sunglasses to partially hide his scars, Pyotr is a Russian Space Force Major who previously fought Gerhardt Falken during a suppression of a riot in the Moon. He was accused by Falken of killing off the civilians, but Pyotr was revealed to have ordered all the civilians to evacuate and merely aimed at the rebel mobile suits; the explosion that destroyed the civilian mining facility was actually rigged with explosives by the owners of the facility so they that they could (unsuccessfully) not blamed. Nate gives Zotov the leadership of the Task Force 501 team due to his age and experience, and his serious and short-tempered demeanor meant it, but he himself has a strange sense of humor. Allies Kotoha Itami Voiced by: Asami Seto A Japan Self-Defense Officer with the rank of First Lieutenant assigned to watch over Takatei and kill him if he betrays the operation. To Takatei's dismay, she has feelings with Pyotr's female subordinate. She was revealed to be the intended pilot of the Ultimate Gundam. Sherwin Babbington Voiced by: Katsuji Mori Code-named Q, he is the head of weapons research and development, and develops weaponry for Allistair's Gundams. He later develops to develop weaponry for the other Gundam pilots. He is known to have a friendly personality. Annelise Courtenay Owen Winford Voiced by: Mugihito Nate Nash's superior, a major general for the US Army. OP-05D Kim Hyosei Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka Gabriel Forrester Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi An US Army master sergeant, he believes that Nate intentionally and not accidentally killed one of his crew-members, therefore manipulating the OF-05D into killing him, even committing atrocities before Nate finally defeats and kills him in combat. While he has a friendly personality like Nate, his vendetta completely makes him obsessive of Nate. Dolor Maria Mendoza Voiced by: Shunsuke Takeuchi A Mexican and a former soccer player, he replaces Gabriel in the OP-05D and takes over Gabriel's Gundam. It was learned that he was a volunteer doctor for a rebel group, and was swept up by the tank Nate drove years ago during a mercenary war in Africa. Unlike Gabriel, he is somewhat more forgiving of Nate, but like many Mexicans, he is suspicious of Nate and Americans in general. As a doctor, he dislikes heavy casualties and scolds the other pilots for needless collateral damage; this however, clashes with his piloting style where he utilizes heavy artillery weapons. Pino Cassini An Italian Marine paratrooper recruit and aspiring cellist, he was injured in one of Fang Youming's bombings, and vows to kill him. He forces his fellow mobile suit pilots to drink serums that briefly increases their strength at the cost of their sanity; Falken however disciplined him and this caused him to realize after a fight with Fang that he was putting his pride too far. Voiced by: Shoya Chiba Guiscard Costeau Voiced by: Tetsuya Kakihara A French Navy lieutenant and an amateur explorer, he joined the OP-05D to infiltrate the OP-05D's leadership and discover the truth about the war. His girlfriend Annelise, a scientist, was friends Allistair but he later believed that Annelise betrayed him in favor of Allistair, thus his reason for the grudge. Gerhardt Falken Voiced by: Subaru Kimura A Bundeswehr major of the German Weltraumstrietkrafte, he was a former UN peacekeeper in the Moon, helping mediate a worker riot until Pyotr's military unit showed up to disperse the rebel mobile suits. He wears a plague doctor mask to instill fear. He succeeds in driving out Pyotr's troops and engaging in inconclusive personal combat. He is level-headed in contrast to his subordinates. Seeking atonement, he joins the OP-05D at the urging of Gabe Forester, becoming its team leader, unbeknownst that he is manipulated and blinded by rage against Pyotr, and Takatei by association. Yves Tremarec Mechanics Gundam Zero: Takatei's Gundam, its base form resembles the Shining Gundam. It can use "loadouts", weapon sets of previous protagonist Gundams from G-Gundam onwards but excluding those of Turn-A and G-Reco. Its base form resembles the Shining Break Gundam and can transform into an aircraft mode. Its main weapons are two beam katanas and a beam submachine gun. * Shine Loadout: gains Shining Shots in its forearms, and its shoulder armor is replaced with those of Shining Gundam's. * Wing Loadout: gains a buster rifle and Dwei Zwerg, from Wing's Endless Waltz manga form. * Divide Loadout: Gains Gundam X's beam rifle and beam harmonica shield. * Striker Loadout: Gains the Strike Gundam's IWSP form. * Impulse Loadout: Gains the Destiny Impluse's equipment. * Flat Loadout: Gains the Gundam AGE-1 Flat's equipment. * Barbatos Loadout: Gains the Gundam Barbatos's 5th form equipment.